thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Terran Confederation "Tallahassee" Cruiser
Name: Tallahassee-class cruiser Craft: Terran Confederation Tallahassee Class Cruiser Type: Cruiser Scale: capital Length: 530 meters Skill: capital ship pilot Crew: 718; skeleton: 72/+10 Passengers: 164 passengers; 132 Hospital patients; & 330 prisoners Cargo Capacity: 3,200 metric tons Consumables: 84 months Jump Drive: x1 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D Space: 3 Atmosphere: 260; 750 km/h Hull: 2D+1 Shields: 17D+2 Back-up Shields: 11D+2 Sensors *Passive: 20 / 0D+1 *Scan: 40 / 1D *Search: 60 / 1D+1 *Focus: 2 / 2D Weapons *'12 Dual Offensive Lasers' : Fire Arc: 12 turrets Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 5D+2 Space Range: 1-3/8/15 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/800/1,500m Damage: 4D *'Capship Missile Launcher' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 5 Scale: death star Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 2-150/375/750 Ammo: 25 ASM-436A Cruise Missiles Damage: 192D *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' : Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-5/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,300/2,500m Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1D Gear: *External Docking Port: 2 *Escape Pods: 18 Ship Complement *F-27/L Arrow Light Fighter: 8 *F-42 Hellcat-V Space Superiority Interceptors: 8 *HF-66 Thunderbolt-VII Heavy Fighter/Bombers: 8 Description: The Tallahassee-class cruiser is a class of cruiser in the service of the Terran Confederation. It has also seen service with the Union of Border Worlds. The Tallahassee assumes the role of heavy cruiser in the Confederation Space Navy. They are heavily-armed warships that are an ideal choice for missions such as enemy interception, planetary sieges, and escort. They can easily face heavier warships like the Fralthi II-Class Cruiser without assistance, and even host their own squadron of starfighters for self-defense. It is unknown how many starfighters they can carry. Although most Tallahassee's were produced by the Terran Confederation, several of them joined the ranks in the Union of Border Worlds, as the Border Worlds were, up until 2673, a member of the Confederation. Tallahassees have seen service for much of the Terran-Kilrathi War. One famous example of this class is the TCS Ajax. It was a member of Destroyer Squadron 67; the unit assigned to escort and defend the famed TCS Victory. The Ajax fought off numerous Kilrathi forces that attempted to intercept the Victory, including a Fralthi II in the Battle of Freya. Several Tallahassees joined the Confederation fleet that gathered at Freya prior to the attack on Kilrah. These cruisers continued to see combat even after the official end of the Terran-Kilrathi War. In 2669, a Kilrathi task force, led by the KIS Karga, attacked the Free Republic of the Landreich. In retaliation, two Tallahassee's, the TCS Juneau and the TCS Dover, pursued the Karga into the Vaku System. The Dover was lost, but the Juneau pressed on, managing to critically damage the Kilrathi carrier before she herself was downed in combat. At least some of the crew survived the destruction of the Juneau. The Tallahassee saw extensive service during the Border Worlds Conflict in 2673 as well. Two such cruisers illegally crossed into Confederation territory after the Confederation seized what it claimed to be a Confederation space lab in the Masa System, when in reality it was a Border Worlds outpost. They were driven off by Colonel Christopher Blair from the TCS Lexington, but not before at least one of the cruisers were lost in combat. During Border Worlds operations in the Speradon System, one Tallahassee, and the BWS John Hopkins, aided in the capture of the TCS Princeton, a newly-commissioned Concordia-Class Fleet Carrier that otherwise would have seen service with the faction instigating the war, the Black Lance. Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: Tallahassee-class cruiser *Wing Commander Information Center: Tallahassee-class cruiser *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 403) *thedemonapostle